


4 Times Keith and Lance Were Interrupted (And The One Time They Technically Weren’t)

by together_in_the_stars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5 Times, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Frustration, but no actual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/together_in_the_stars/pseuds/together_in_the_stars
Summary: Lance and Keith just want some alone time; the universe seems to have other plans.(Aka, 4 times Lance and Keith were interrupted and 1 time they weren't.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ricks395](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricks395/gifts).



1\. Hunk

Lance practically lays on top of Keith, smiling into his boyfriend’s neck as he lazily alternated between kissing and nipping the same spot. Keith could have easily pushed Lance off, but he was too busy carding his hands through Lance’s hair, sometimes tugging gently at the longer strands to make Lance gasp.

“Babe,” Lance laughed, pulling away slightly. 

“Babe, when was the last time we even had alone time?”

Keith hummed, gazing up at the painted constellations on the ceiling, the small spots of personalization Lance had demanded Allura allow him in his room. 

“Well,” Keith muttered, “Between the training--”

“The missions,” Lance interrupted.

“And other random disasters,” Keith finished, pinching Lance’s stomach slightly to get the other boy to shut up, “It’s been a while. So, maybe you can put that huge mouth to use for better things because god only knows when we’ll get another chance.”

Lance laughed and Keith tried not to flush at the sound, knowing Lance would only use that as incentive to tease him more. Instead, Lance cupped Keith’s face and shifted so he could kiss him. Keith sighed into the kiss, just about to drag his fingernails across Lance’s back when the door to Lance’s room swung open with Hunk excitedly asking Lance about something or other to do with dinner before he stopping mid sentence.

Lance pulled away from Keith to glance towards Hunk who was frozen in the middle of the room gaping at the two of them. Blushing Hunk stammered out a quick, “I’m g-gonna go. Yup. Going now, bye!”

In the now silence of the room, all Keith could do was sigh as Lance began to laugh, touching his forehead to Keith’s. Kissing Keith’s cheek when he finally stopped, he pulled himself off while Keith tried to tug him back down to the bed. 

“Come on. Let’s go see what Hunk wanted.”

Keith huffed, following after Lance only slightly appeased when Lance slipped his hand into Keith’s to swing as they walked down the hallway.

2\. Allura

The next time the two managed to sneak away from the others aboard the ship, they had darted off to Keith’s room, figuring people were less likely to bother them there unless it was an emergency. Keith had also made sure to lock the door behind them, pushing Lance to be bed while he straddled him, smirking down at him while Lance tried to ramble on about how much of a better paladin he was.

“You’re such a great paladin, huh, Lance,” Keith teased as he pulled Lance’s t-shirt up to reveal his tanned stomach.

“I’m the best at, like, everything! The only one who could possibly match my talents is Shiro because he’s kinda awesome,” Lance bragged, biting his lip to keep from giggling.

“Maybe you’d better prove it.”

“Oh ho, and just what exactly are you suggesting, babe,” Lance sang, tugging the shirt off and tossing it into the corner of the room.

Keith rolled his eyes with a smile and surged down to kiss his boyfriend, enjoying the small gasps Lance made when he’d occasionally bite at his lips and the little moan when Keith pulled away from Lance’s lips to lick at his nipples. 

“You getting my drift, babe,” Keith teased while Lance cursed, trying to drag Keith back towards his mouth.

Lance quickly nodded, smiling up at Keith. And Keith wanted nothing more than to fuck his boyfriend into the mattress, could feel Lance’s erection against his legs, when a rapid series of knocks rattled on his door. Keith and Lance both froze, equal looks of shock on their faces, while they stared at the door in horror.

“Lance! Keith,” Allura called. “I want all the paladins to go over a training simulation now! Meet in the training deck in five minutes!”  
Keith flopped onto the mattress next to Lance while Lance apologetically kissed Keith before trudging over to pick up his discarded shirt. Keith knew it was petty, but he couldn’t help screaming into his pillow, frustrated to no end for being interrupted a second time within the past week.

3\. Pidge

Keith knew being aboard a spaceship with six other people meant that it’d be hard to get alone. However, after a literal month without a single hour alone with his own boyfriend, he was ready to snap. His life had been subjected to training, missions, meals, and sleep. And worse yet, he knew his irritations were starting to show. Last week, he knew he was more twitchy than normal and when Hunk had hesitantly tried to ask about it, he had squawked before storming off. Lance had heard about the incident and laughed his ass off and all Keith could do was try not to punch him too hard. Just yesterday, Shiro had placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder after practice and Keith had snapped at the older man. Not only had Shiro looked hurt and disappointed by the slight frown he had gotten in return, but the man had quietly reprimanded Keith about letting his emotions get to him.

As soon as Allura had allowed them to rest after lunch, Keith had dragged Lance to the containment room. Keith leaned against a pod pulling Lance against him.

“Hey,” Lance murmured.

“Hey, yourself, nerd,” Keith replied. 

“So,” Lance began, “It looks like we’re alone.”

Keith nodded, impatiently tugging closer while Lance laughed.

“We getting it on here, babe,” Lance laughed loudly and Keith sighed cursing his bad choices in partners.

“I hate you,” he muttered while Lance argued back. Finally, he moved so he could shove Lance against the pod to trail kisses up his neck.

Lance laughed and muttered, “Sure, you do, buddy. That’s why you took me down here to get some alone time the first chance you got.”  
Keith stopped to scowl up at Lance, thinking of all the possible petty things he could do to get back at his boyfriend; however, since most of them unfortunately involved leaving, he decided it might be best for once to just give in to Lance. He resumed kissing at Lance’s neck, murmuring in between kisses how much he missed having alone time with Lance. Lance seemed to be getting into it as well, muttering how much he had wanted a few moments of peace with Keith when Pidge rounded the corner, their face illuminated by the light of a small tablet.

Keith jumped away from Lance as Pidge began trying to explain how they had wanted to check the technology in the containment room to see if they could experiment with it. Keith knew Pidge wasn’t at fault, that there was no way they could have possibly known Lance and Keith would try and sneak away to the containment room, but it didn’t stop Keith from irrationally wanting to throttle the younger paladin. Keith stormed off, pulling at his hair while he heard Lance try to diffuse the situation with a few jokes. Throwing his arms up in the air, Keith cursed everything he knew as he stormed off to the training deck to blow off steam.

4\. Coran

It had been a close call, that’s at least how Keith tries to rationalize it. Allura had sent all the paladins on what was supposed to be a peaceful check in with a planet. The next thing they knew Galra were attacking and the paladins had to rush to their lions to organize an attack. While they had been successful in the end, they had gotten back banged up and ready to spend the night resting from the attack.

While the rest of the paladins had marched off to have an early dinner when they had gotten back to the castle ship, Lance had hung back by Blue. Keith slunk over to him, careful to make sure the others hadn’t noticed their absence yet.

“What if we just,” Lance began, running his hands up and down Keith’s arms as he stared at Keith’s lips.

“What if we just go up into Blue? And don’t rejoin the others for a little bit?”

Keith regarded him, thinking over the idea of spending alone time in a semi-sentient lion before shrugging.

“If it’s the only shot we have at alone time, lead the way, sharpshooter.”

Lance smiled. They hurried into Blue, going into the pilot seat in the lion. Lance sat down.

Keith didn’t even get the time to sneak a kiss with Lance when they heard Coran yelling: “Lance! Keith!”

Keith groaned while Lance let out a string of curses, glancing at Lance before asking, “How likely do you think it’ll be that we can just pretend we’re not here?”

Lance shook his head, sighing.

“He’ll find us. Coran is weird like that. Plus, I’m not sure Blue is overly happily we tried to get our sexy time in her. We might as well go.”

When they exited, Coran began to exuberantly ask about the mission and the state of their lions. The only comfort was that at least Lance seemed to be getting as frustrated as he was as they were lead away from the hangar.

+1

Lance was at the end of his rope. He had tried to be as patient as possible because he actually liked Keith and didn’t want to ruin it by being a horndog. However, every chance they had had at having alone time, they had been interrupted. He knew it was getting to Keith, that much was blatantly obvious, but by the end of the day he was getting just as annoyed. He had angrily told Hunk he didn’t care about food or his cooking (and he hadn’t known lust could make him out to be such a blatant, crazed liar because there was nearly nothing in this universe as good as Hunk’s cooking). So, after dinner after Coran had herded them away from Blue, when Keith had excused himself for the bathroom, Lance looked at all the paladins along with Coran and Allura.

Folding his hands together, he began, “Look. I love you all, but Keith and I are going to take the night for ourselves. So do not come looking for us! Stay away from our rooms! We’ll see you tomorrow!”

With a dramatic flair of his arms, Lance pushed away from the table and ran to Keith’s room, refusing to look any of the others in the eye. Lance banged on the door until Keith angrily stalked to it. Lance shoved past Keith, locking the door as his boyfriend sputtered angrily. 

“Look, babe. I managed to get us the night for ourselves, no interruptions! So, you need to kiss me, like, right now!”

Keith laughed as they shuffled towards the bed. 

“I suppose I could do that,” Keith managed between kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments or kudos would be much appreciated! <3


End file.
